The present invention relates to a chest wader having advantageous features with respect to securing the wader to an individual, increased flexibility for movement without straining the seams of the wader, hand warming capabilities and pocket draining elements.
Waders are a critical piece of equipment for anglers or hunters who spend lots of time either fishing or hunting in cold rivers, fishing or hunting in colder weather or wading in shallow lakes or ponds that have colder water. The waders keep the angler dry and also keep the angler warm.
Waders are made of many different materials such as neoprene, breathable fabric, coated nylon, and rubber or a combination of rubber and canvas waders are available in different thicknesses, and different styles such as hip-high, waist-high and chest-high.
Breathable waders include fabric that allows perspiration to escape, while preventing water from entering. GORE-TEX fabric is an example of one of the materials that allow perspiration to escape. Some waders tend to be less flexible and heavier than other type waders making them cumbersome to maneuver and adding stress to their seams.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a chest wader having advantageous features with respect to securing the wader to an individual, increased flexibility for movement without straining the seams of the wader, hand warming capabilities and pocket draining elements.
These objects are accomplished by a wader made of a material having a double suspender system for securing the wader to an individual. A double shoulder strap/double buckle arrangement is used, with one buckle on either side of the front of the wader. The shoulder straps include adjustable belts connected to one part of a two buckle part system. The second part of the two buckle part system is secured to the wader. Once the buckle on the shoulder strap is secured within the buckle on the wader, the adjustable belts are shifted to adjust the height of the front of the wader based upon an individual""s size.
To ensure a secure connection of the shoulder straps to the body of the wader, a second connection for each shoulder strap is provided. This would overcome prior problems with the bib portion of the chest wader when loaded down with shotgun shells or other ammunition which would tend to force a single suspender system to disengage due to the weight hanging on the front of the wader.
This second connection includes a two part hook and loop fastener, made of VELCRO, for example, with one part being positioned on an exterior surface of each of the two shoulder straps. Lining the interior of the wader, extending from an upper front edge downward into the interior of the wader, is the second part of the hook and loop fastener. By pressing the exterior surface of each shoulder strap against the interior surface of the wader, the hook and loop fastener portions are interengaged to securely holder the shoulder straps in position as assisted by the interconnection of the two part buckle system for each shoulder strap. This dual suspender system secures the shoulder straps in place.
Another feature of the present invention is a hands through-pocket defined on the front of the bib of the wader. This pocket, similar to a through-pocket located on the front of a hooded sweatshirt, may be used by the individual wearing the wader to rub their hands together in a protected area so to generate and retain heat.
In the present invention, positioned in this through-pocket is a resealable container for housing a replaceable chemical heat pouch. The chemical heat pouch, once activated, is placed in the resealable container which is located in the through-pocket of the wader.
The individual may then place their hands behind, in front or around the container having the chemical heat pouch for extended periods of time, depending upon the particular type of chemical heat pouch used. Typically, the chemical heat pouch may last three to five hours in providing a constant source of heat. This would be ideal for a typical fishing or hunting excursion and provide support for an extended length of stay.
Another feature of the present invention is the inclusion in two side pockets and in a central bib pocket of at least three aligned through holes which allow easy escape of any captured water. Oftentimes, when leaving a stream, water is retained in any pockets included with the wader. The water retained in these pockets is difficult to empty in that the wader must be either removed or the individual must go through contortions so as to attempt to remove the water from the pockets.
By the present invention, water easily escapes from external pockets by holes intentionally made near the bottom of these pockets. Gravity forces the water through the at least three holes in each of the external pockets.
Traditionally, the seams of a wader converge at a single point in the crotch area of the wader. This would include the leg seams on the inside of the legs an well as a center seam of the front and rear portions of the wader. Large amount of stress forces are imparted on this single point of conversion of seams when the individual wearing a wader squats, splits or lifts up their legs as is normally encountered in wading.
Alternatively, prior waders have included a diamond shaped insert at the junction of the upper part of the legs and the front and rear of the wader. This diamond shaped section typically extends for approximately 8inches in length and 12 inches in width. Great stress is applied along its multiple seams during movement of the wader.
In an effort to distribute these stress forces across a wider area, the wader of the present invention includes an approximately two inch wide single rectangular strip which extends up from each boot and continues along the interior of the legs between both boots. The seams are positioned at the front and rear of each leg so as to move the point of stress on the seams away from the crotch area. This positioning avoids the stress factors previously encountered in waders.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a wader having a dual connection/dual suspender system for ensuring secure attachment of the wader on an individual.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pass through pocket on the front of a bib of a wader having a container for holding a chemical warming material which would pass heat to the hands of a user when the hands are inserted in the pass through pocket.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to have a series of external pockets on a wader with through holes at the bottom of each pocket for releasing water that may be entrapped in the pocket when the wader is removed from the water.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a wader having an elongated rectangular strip extending along the two leg portions between each of the boots so as to minimize the stress levels encountered in the crotch area of the wader during movement of the wader.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a wader having a dual connection/dual suspender system for ensuring secure attachment of the wader on an individual, a pass through pocket on the front of a bib of a wader having a container for holding a chemical warming material which would pass heat to the hands of a user when the hands are inserted in the pass through pocket, to have a series of external pockets on a wader with through holes at the bottom of each pocket for releasing water that may be entrapped in the pocket when the wader is removed from the water and a wader having an elongated rectangular strip extending along the two leg portions between each of the boots so as to minimize the stress levels encountered in the crotch area of the wader during movement of the wader.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as many of the intended advantages thereof, will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.